The Answers to the Questions Affair
by jkkitty1
Summary: Napoleon must rescue Illya from a past enemy.  However is this enemy from the KGB or is it personal. Questions from the past might finally be answered.
1. Chapter 1

The Answers to the Questions Affair.

Napoleon Solo, CEA of the New York office, had just left the entrance of UNCLE to go to his office when the security alarms started to sound. Overhead he heard Mr. Waverly ordering him to De Floria's shop. As the entrance door opened, he found three Section 3 agents attempting to hold down Josephina Nichovia Kuryakin after they had brought her in from the back of a cab.

Once inside the shop, she began to fight everyone or anyone who came near her, demanding that she needed to help her brother—Napoleon's partner, Illya Nickovetch Kuryakin.

She lay on the floor of De Floria Shop, a bullet in her back and bleeding from her head, not recognizing who was around her.

"Illya, they got him, the KGB", she struggled to release herself from the agents' hold. "Got to get to him."

Napoleon leaned over attempting to stop Jo from struggling and received a blow to his jaw. "Josephina Nichovia Kuryakin, I am ordering you to stop this now." Napoleon's gamble paid off, and she stopped immediately. Sometime a military upbringing had it advantage.

"Napoleon, the KGB took Illya, find him", she responded then became unconscious.

As medical arrived, Napoleon noticed for the first time the cabbie standing in the corner of the shop surrounded by other Section 3 men. Napoleon overheard the cabbie shouting and demanding to know why they were pointing guns at him. After all, he only did what he was told.

The CEA moved closer to the driver and ordered the cabbie to give him an explanation as to how it was he had bought the wounded agent to the shop.

"Look buddy", the driver started fuming until he saw the look of fury in Napoleon's eyes, "I just did what I was told to."

"Who told you to do it?" Napoleon demanded.

"Some guy with a mop of blonde hair pushed her into the cab, yelled this address, started to follow her in, then all these bullets started to fly. Slamming the door shut, yelling to me to take off, and went running into the alley", the cabbie defending his actions.

"I turned around to look at her, and she was messing up my cab with her blood all over the place. Three big guys with guns were chasing the guy. I gunned my engine and brought her here. What's with all the guns? I ain't done nothing," the cabbie complained.

"Where exactly was this?" once again ignoring the cabbie complaints.

The cabbie had just finished giving the exact location by the time April Dancer and Mark Slate had joined Napoleon in the shop."

Napoleon yelled over to Mark Slate, "Mark with me. April can you stay with Jo; her partner is on vacation. I'll be back, put him" pointing at the cabbie, "on ice." The Section 3 agents took the cabbie away who continued to complain and demand his rights.

With a nod from April in agreement, Mark and Napoleon ran out the shop's door. Mark grabbed the keys from Napoleon as they headed up the stairs towards the car. "No offense mate, but your driving when you irritated tends to be rather dangerous for the passenger." Both men leaped over their doors into Napoleon's waiting car and Mark U-turned and head toward the address.

…..

Mark slowed the car when they arrived at the location where the cabbie indicated. As they looked over the site where the cabbie picked up Jo, they saw blood on the sidewalk in the broken glass but no sign of Illya. As they entered the alley, the two agents upholstered their guns.

"Not good mate. A dead-end alley", Mark spoke out-loud knowing his CEA was thinking the same thing. As they went further into the alley, garbage cans and trash was spread all over the alley. "Although, it looks like Illya put up a good fight. Can you hand me a lantern Napoleon?"

"Humm. Oh here my penlight. What did you find?" Napoleon was on the opposite side of the alley wall.

"I found his gun and crushed communicator. Luckily, there is just a little blood." Mark explained as Napoleon joined him.

Napoleon sighed, "I'll report to Waverly, he not going to be happy." With that, he opened Channel D and reported in. After he finished, Waverly let him know that Jo was in surgery unable to provide any information about what happen.

The CEA needed to talk to the cabbie again, and informed the Old Man he was on his way in to do just that, hoping that he could get information about what the Kuryakins did that evening.

…..

Arriving back at HQ, Napoleon when straight to interrogation. Right before entering the interrogation room, the two agents could hear the cabbie shouting and demanding his rights. "You start Mark; I might belt him if I deal with him right now." Knowing his professionalism was not up to par at the moment.

Mark nodded his agreement as the agents enter. "Look here gents. You let me out, or I'm going to show you what I can do", the cabbie threatened.

"Hello, Mr. O'Brien is it? Sorry Mate that this was necessary. We were concern for your safety. You saw who shot my friend, and they could come after you next." Mark's approach actually had the effect of calming down the cabbie a little bit.

"Well why didn't you say so? I don't know those guys, so why would they want to be hurting me?" he asked still angry but improved.

"They might be afraid that you saw them," Mark explained. "If you can just tell us what happened, we might be able to clear up this matter."

The cabbie took one look at Napoleon, and then looked back at Mark. "See, I was driving down the street and saw these two blondes walking along. As she was stepping off the curb, she twisted her leg, and the guy he helped her up. After a minute or so of arguing, the guy signaled for a cab, and I pulled over."

Napoleon and Mark smiled obviously the minute was a result of the two of them arguing over whether they would take a cab the rest of the way or walk. Illya must have won the argument.

"All of a sudden, as he was opening the door for her, I hear her yell out grabbing at her back and hitting her head on the door. He pushed her into the car, yelling this shop's address to me and telling me to take off. I was shocked and didn't start up right away. He yelled to get out of there as more bullets were hitting me cab."

Abruptly the cabbie demanded, "Who going to pay for all those holes in my cab?"

Napoleon calmly informed him, "I am sure your cab will be repaired. Let's hope my friend can be repaired also," giving the cabbie a cold look.

Taking one look at Napoleon composure, the cabbie quickly continued, "So he slams the door, yells at me to get going and the people at the address would pay for the ride, and runs off down the alley with these big guys chasing him with guns. Her, she was bleeding all over my cab, so I did what he said."

"What is this place anyways? I come in to say I have someone bleeding in my cab which I was told to take here, and the next thing I know there these men pulling me from my cab and putting guns in my face. Now you guys are acting like I blew up a building or something."

Mark kindly placed his arm on the man, "We will be asking you to stay a while. Can we get you something to eat or drink while you wait?"

The cabbie knew he wasn't going anywhere no matter how angry he was so went with the Section 3 who came to escort him to a room while a security check was being performed.

…..

After the cabbie was escorted to his room, Mark and Napoleon reported directly to Waverly office. "Sir, we've talked to the cab driver and believe that whoever took Illya was following them from the Russian Tea Room last night where they had gone for supper."

"I have feelers out the CIA, FBI, GRU, and KGB to see if anyone has any knowledge as to what happen to Mr. Kuryakin, seeing Miss Kuryakin said the KGB has him. I have also asked our agents to contact their informers for information," Waverly updated his agents.

"Sir," Mark began, "If the GRU or KGB has him, would they really admit it?" He found it hard to believe that they would help the Russian. The agencies themselves had tried kidnapping him before.

"Mr. Slate, there are people in each organization that I can trust. I'll get any information they have. I suggest you find out what happened tonight. We'll find him gentlemen," and with a nod to both agents were dismissed.

…..

With that dismissal, the two agents left to go to medical for an update on Jo.

They were met by April who explained that on the way to medical Jo suffered a pneumothorax and had to be taken directly to surgery. To this point, no news of her condition had been brought out by the staff. "Illya?"

"Nothing yet but the ball is rolling." April leaned against Napoleon, "Why can't the KGB just leave them alone? I'll stay until she is awake. You two go find the Russian" with that she went back to the Jo's post-surgery room, and the men went to Napoleon's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Illya woke in a room lit by the bright morning sun. Sitting in a metal chair, his arms were tied behind its back, and his ankles were bound to each of the front legs. Before him behind a desk sat a man he hadn't seen in 5 years. "Nice of you to join us Illya Nichovetch, it been a long time."

"Oh Victor Ivanovich Alexandrov, I thought that I smelt something nasty when I woke," Illya replied antagonizing his capturer.

Victor backhanded Illya before controlling his temper. "No, no Illya Nichovetch. You will not get me to kill you this quickly. We must wait for your sister to join us. I understand it may be a week or so before that is possible," with an ice cold glare, Illya looked at Victor, "Yes, she is alive but in your medical right now."

"She will not surrender herself to you Victor Ivanovich even to save me. So why not get this over with", Illya challenged.

"Why not just take me back to the Russia? Surely the KGB has plans for me," Illya pushed harder to find out why Jo and he were attacked.

"Oh, you have me all wrong. This is not about you being a traitor to your country Illya Nichovetch, this is personal."

"My sister never did anything to you, nor did I. Even while together in school, we were friends until you were removed because of your behavior. What are you talking about?" Illya was at a lost as to what Victor meant by personal.

"You will find out as soon as your sister joins us."

"If you wanted us alive so badly, why did you shot at us and wound Jo," Illya again tried to get an answer, "and where are we?"

"Again my friend," Victor sarcastically answered, "You will need to wait for your answers. However, we do call this place, little hot Siberia. You will find that the temperature here reaches 100 daily. Gentlemen, take Mr. Kuryakin to his cell, and make sure you give him a truly special welcome," Victor dismissed Illya with a wave of his hands as he left the room.

…..

As the guards removed Illya's bonds from the chair, he waited until he was completely free then exploded into a fighting flurry. He barreled into two of the guards knocking them over. Then he went after the two who were behind him. Each guard was taken down with a quick chop to the neck.

The first two were up again, and he attacked each in turn, slamming a fist into their guts and then their faces. Then with a karate kick, he caught the guard's leg and heard a loud crack with the guard going down unconscious.

At that time, the door open and another group of guards arrived. Knowing he had no chance and that he would go down under the weight of superior numbers, he placed his hands on top of his head in surrender.

The men grabbed him and yanked his hands roughly behind him hands tightly closing the metal cuffs on the bones of his wrist. He saw the first fist coming behind him, and knew he would pay for his attack on the guards but felt the outcome of this encounter would make it clear to those who held him that he wasn't going to give in without a fight.

…..

When Illya woke the next morning, his body's pains and stiffness reminded him of the welcome the guards had given him the night before. He did grin a little remembering that not all of the guards were standing to participate in the greeting.

He found himself in a 12-foot deep pit, with only a locked grate at the top for air. The floor of the pit was dirt and the walls were smooth making escape from it almost impossible. He could tell his cell was located outside and during the night, he remembered becoming cold. It seemed he was being kept in the desert somewhere.

As the sun rose higher in the sky, Illya could feel his stomach protesting it emptiness. Finally, the guards opened the grate, lower a rope ladder, and motioned for him to come up. As he exited the pit, they forcibly pulled his arms back and shackled his hands again. Pushing him before them brutally, he reentered Victor's office.

"Ah, Illya Nichovetch. I understand you made my guards very angry last night. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Never better. Exercise is always good after not being able to use ones arms for a while," he responded with a shrug.

"You have never learned to curve that smart mouth of yours have you," Victor accused him backhanding Illya hard enough to make his head snap back.

Illya grinned antagonizing Victor again, "And you have never learned to control your temper Victor Ivanovich. Is not that why you were sent to this place. I understand your KGB masters were unhappy with your lack of control."

Roughly grabbing a handful of hair, Victor slammed Illya's head against the desk, "Exercise you will have. Put him to work in the yard, but watch him carefully. If he escapes, you will pay with your lives," he warned the guards.

…..

Illya spent the day digging a ditch. He also observed the interaction of the guards and the ways to escape. Later that evening, supper consisted of watery soup and dry bread but at that point, his stomach considered it a treat after two days of no food.

The next two days were spent the same way. Victor's gloating, work, a poor meal, and then back into the pit for the night. On the third day, he was ready to attempt his escape.

As the guards were talking among themselves, Illya began to slowly make his way to the wall while digging. Each time the guards looked his way, he stopped moving and continued to dig. When he was close enough to the wall, he waited for the right moment.

As the guards turned away, Illya jumped up and reached for the top of the wall. Reaching the top of the wall, he saw where he was for the first time. Realizing that there was little cover, he jumped into the bushes beyond the fence and ran staying low to the ground.

Hearing the sound of the guards following him, he continued to run low and fast. The sound of bullets surrounding him and with no cover to protect himself, knowing he had no change of escape, he had no choice except to surrender.

Guards surrounded him, and bound him quickly. He was returned to Victor's office. "I see you did not take me seriously, Illya Nichovetch. You will now see how I treat those who disobey my rules."

With that, Illya was taken into the center of the compound. After removing his shirt and pants, he was given shorts to change into. Attached spread eagle to poles that were in the middle of the compound, he waited for the punishment that Victor promised to begin.

Illya was surprised, however, when three guards were brought out bound with Victor before him. "You see Illya Nichovetch, I warned these men what would happen if you escaped. Now you will have their deaths on your head."

"Do not put your cruelness on me Victor Ivanovich," Illya refused to allow Victor to place their deaths at his feet, "You and only you are to blame."

With a nod from Victor the three guards were shot. "Now, Illya Nichovetch, you will see how cruel I can be and see how long it takes to make you beg. Twenty lashes." Although each lashes produced more pain than the one before, Illya refused to cry out or beg before darkness took him, increasing Victor's anger toward Illya.

"Leave him hanging there. I am sure the sun will help our prisoner see the error of his way," with that Victor turned and left an unconscious Illya to the midday sun with only shorts, "And remove those bodies."

The midday sun began to turn the pale agent red


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jo woke up in medical with April sitting in the chair next to her. As she moved pain came in waves. April spoke to her, "It's okay Jo, you're in medical just lay back."

Jo attempted to speak but found her mouth too dry. The ice chips April gave her melted and she asked, "Illya?"

"Sorry. We're looking but nothing has come up yet. All the agencies are saying they know nothing about the abduction, but Waverly's pushing them hard. All the agents are checking out their sources. It seems like he just disappeared in thin air. I'm going to call Napoleon. He's been waiting for you to come around."

Napoleon came in a few minutes later, "I see sleeping beauty has decided to wake up," he teased.

Jo took a pretend swing at him, and he backed away. "I'm already nursing a bruised jaw from the last time you swung at me."

Looking over at his jaw, she could see that it was deep purple, "Sorry, I did not mean to do it," Jo motioned for him to come close to her and soothingly kissed his chin.

"Don't worry, it's not the first time or will it be the last that my chin has been the color purple," he assured her.

"Nothing on Illya yet?" she looked at him hopefully even though April had just answered that question.

"Sorry no leads yet, but we're searching everywhere. Tell me what exactly happened," he was in his CEA mode now and answers that might help him locate Illya.

"We went to the Russian Tea Room. Illya wanted to celebrate our first year since we found one another. Then we decided to walk home. About half way there, I went to step down off a curve and twisted my ankle. Illya insisted we get a cab. As I was entering it, I felt a burning pain in my back, hit my head on the door when he pushed me into the cab, and next thing I know I was in De Floria's and three Section Three guys were holding me down."

"You didn't notice anyone following you or anything else unusual before this," Napoleon dug further.

"No, it was a nice night, and we were walking and talking. Nothing else. I think one of us would have noticed if we were being followed. Napoleon I'm scared. I just found him, and I do not want to lose him now."

"We're working as hard as we can. He'll be found. Sleep now. I'll let you know if we hear anything else."

…..

Napoleon headed the search for his friend and partner. While Waverly dealt with the difference organizations, Napoleon followed up on the contacts of all the agents.

Slowly word from the agents' contacts came in. No one seemed to know anything about the Russian. The FBI, CIA, GRU, and KBG also reported they knew nothing about his abduction. Even his contacts had no information.

Mark checked into every airline and private planes that had departed the night of and next day of Illya's kidnapping. April searched records for ships leaving. Other agents were assigned to watch the offices and known buildings of the government agencies, buses and other transportation means.

…..

Waverly had forbidden Jo to help or even leave medical, which left her frustrated and irritated. However, she did as directed with Napoleon, Mark, or April keeping her informed as to what they were doing and the results.

….

Slamming his fist on the table, Napoleon's frustration was beginning to get the best of him. "It's been five days. We're a worldwide organization. What could've happened to one skinny blonde Russian? I find it difficult to believe that he just vanished into thin air. Someone's not telling us the truth."

April laughed, "I would like to see you call him that to his face."

Mark was grinning, "No way luv. Napoleon likes his head right where it is. Come on mates, let's go over this again."

…..

The frustration continued to grow. It was actual Napoleon who received a call from an unexpected source that led to a lead in Illya's disappearance.

"I'll be back," he told April and Mark as he was preparing to meet his contact. "Keep your fingers crossed."

"How you can trust this source, I'm not sure gov. But I'll keep my fingers cross that she's not playing at anything this time." Mark said as he gave Napoleon a pat on the back.

As he headed out to meet the source, he hoped the information needed would come from this contact, and he also hoped that she was not playing games.

…..

Napoleon waited anxiously. Although in a hurry to receive the information the contact held, Napoleon knew they'd needed to play the game. Usually this game would produce a great night of sex and enjoyment. Tonight however, he hoped she would provide help in locating Illya.

Her perfume reached him first, "Hello darling," she purred at him. He looked up to see a green-eyed, beautiful platinum blonde, dressed in a body hugging dress wrapped in fur. "I'm happy to see you forgave me for that little spider incident," offering him her hand to kiss.

He saw her as young and deadly, mature and devious, however usually their associations were more mischievous than murderous. They were an explosive combination that remained friendly needing one another at times.

"Angelique. You're as beautiful as ever. What's one spider between friends?" referring to the last time they were completion for the same information.

Standing to allowing her to sit, he gave her a passionate kiss that held a promise of what was to come, "I'm glad you could come out and play tonight."

"Well, sometimes our bosses do allow us our moments you know," she responded sexually and wrapped herself around him at the table.

Although she was Thrush and he was UNCLE, they at times found solace in their time together.

The waiter brought over some Nicolas Feuillatte Brut NV champagne and poured two glasses, followed by two Porterhouse steak dinners. "Darling don't get this wrong, but what will I get for helping you out on this?"

"You know my limitations Angelique, if it's within those limits, I'll pay your price. Let's eat first, then discuss business" holding her hand, he lightly kissed each finger. Although he wanted, no needed, the information she might have, there was still the game.

…..

As dessert was served, Angelique brought up the reason for the dinner. "Napoleon I do have some information for you that might help."

"Your price?" he looked into her eyes.

"I'll let you know later, darling." She smiled at him, "Maybe that dour little Russian you hang around with might even begin to like me a little."

"Angelique, my love, I really find that amusing. You two are like vinegar and water, never will you mix nor will you ever be friends; however, you'll have my thanks," kissing her again to take the bite out of what he had said.

It was true. Illya didn't approve or understand their relationship. He'd often shook his head and asked how Napoleon could ever think of having a relationship with a woman who would kill him if ordered.

"There is a rouge group of KGB agents who have a site in Arizona desert, although I'm not sure of the exact location. It keeps prisoners who are too 'hot' to remove from the US, plus other prisoners that are there for personal reasons. It a very bad place, darling. If the Russian's there, he'll be in bad shape when you rescue him," Angelique informed him.

Napoleon nodded his understanding and then picked up the bill. Helping Angelique to her feet, "Your room, or mine," he asked.

"Darling when I have you, I want your whole attention. I know that won't be the way it is tonight. That dour Russian means way too much to you for us to have a romantic night. You owe me another night when this is over. Good luck," she left him with a kiss and surprised at her understanding. Sometimes Angelique could even be human.

…..

As he entered his car, he opened Channel D. "Mr. Solo. Did you get information from your contact without giving away the store?"

Napoleon smile at Waverly's comment. The old man knew whom he was out with then, and there was to be no dressing down because of it this time as a night with Angelique usually produced from Waverly.

"Yes sir. She mentioned that in Arizona there is a KGB detention center for "hot" prisoners. She didn't know where exactly but at least it's a start."

"Come in Mr. Solo, we will begin the search in Arizona now," with that Waverly disconnected knowing his agent would be there as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Illya woke to the sun beating down on him. His back protested the treatment that he had received, and the sunburn he was getting was blistering and throbbing. He heard someone coming from behind him, and turned his head painfully to see a guard taking pictures of him.

Next, the guard approached him and pulled his medallion from his neck, breaking the chain.

Now what. Was Vitya keeping a record of what he was doing to gloat later or was there another reason for them. Suddenly, he realized what they were doing—setting a trap for Jo.

"Ah Illya Nichovetch, I see you are back among us," Vitya commented when he saw Illya's eyes open.

"What do you want with my medallion and those pictures, Vitya Ivanovich? Surely, you do not plan on making a photo album," Illya attempted to antagonize Vitya again.

Once more Vitya backhanded the agent, "Before we are done, you will wish you had curved that tongue of yours. Take him down and return him to digging with leg irons on, of course. And Illya Nichovetch, you will not eat if you do not dig today."

…..

Throughout the day, the guards found reasons to 'punish' him. Frequently Illya was pushed, knocked down, punched, or hit causing his back to begin bleeding again and the blisters from the sunburn to pop.

When evening came, no food was given to Illya. According to the guards, he had not worked enough. He was returned to the pit with only water for the evening. Resting as well as he could, the pain and bleeding kept him awake for most of the night.

The next morning, five days after he was kidnapped, Vitya had Illya returned to his office. "Good morning Illya Nichovetch. I see that you did not eat last night. I warned you that you must work enough to eat. However, if you are willing to do a little thing for me, I am sure we can find something for you to eat."

"Vitya Ivanovich, why are we playing these games? You plan to torture me and then kill me. Just do it and get it over with. I will not help you."

"Still stubborn and your principles are getting in your way again. All I want is to write a note telling your sister where we are."

"NEVER! You will not get me to help you or her to come, Vitya Ivanovich." Illya launched himself at Vitya but was hit from behind before he even got close.

A hand full of hair pulled up Illya's head, "Return him to the poles, Alright, Illya Nichovetch, we will do this another way." Illya was returned to the poles and left for the sun to continue its damage.

The next morning coming back to consciousness, Illya realized he had been in and out of consciousness all day and night. Still tied to the poles spread-eagle, he knew that by the end of this day, he would be died.

…..

Napoleon stopped at medical before leaving with Mark for Arizona on the fifth day after the kidnapping.

"Just wanted to check in before we leave. Mark and I are going to Arizona to follow up a lead," seeing Jo questioning eyes.

"April can fill you in. Don't give medical too much trouble and you will be discharged tomorrow," giving both of the women a peek on the cheek.

"Don't worry guys; I'll take care of her," April assured them, "Even if I've to tie her down."

This earned her one of the famous Kuryakin's glares.

…..

After the guys left, April went back to her office, and Jo slept. When she woke up, there was a brown envelope with only J. Kuryakin on the bedside table. Jo lifted the corner with a spoon and found nothing on the other side. All UNCLE communication had the logo stamped on it, and specific guidelines as to addressing it.

"This is Kuryakin. Send Security to Medical 2 immediately. Possible explosives."

She set down the phone as the alarms in the building began to ring. Slipping out of bed, she moved further away from the envelope. Suddenly, the door open and numerous agents entered. As the senior Section 2 agent on site, April followed.

"Jo, what's going on?" she asked as Jo pointed to the envelope.

…..

Using scanner equipment, the envelope was examined and a bomb was ruled out.

"We'll open it under the hood in the lab," the security chief said. "To make sure there's nothing dangerous in the envelope itself. We'll return the contains, but keep the envelope if you have no objections."

"That alright, I will be coming with you," Jo answered as she began to grab the standard UNCLE sweat suit from the closet to dress.

"Miss Kuryakin, I didn't discharge you from medical. Get back in bed," Dr. Towers interrupted her, "You're not released to the morning."

"I am going to the lab, either with or without your permission," she coolly replied.

April stepped between the two before it got out of hand.

"How about if I take her by wheelchair to the lab and bring her back when they're done?"

Jo started to object when April turned and informed her, "Take it Kuryakin or stay here."

Both Jo and Dr. Towers agree to the arrangement but he warned her, "Right back or I'll keep you here for another few days."

Although angry, Jo agreed.

April paced as Security opened the envelope and checked for any danger. After an hour, the Security Chief came out. "

It's safe, but Jo you aren't going to like it."

With this, he gave her the contents of the envelope, which consisted of Illya's medallion and pictures of him as he was now, and a note that said, "He is waiting for you. You will be contacted."

…..

Jo sat in her usual place in Waverly office. April had sat next to her giving her support and attempting to keep Jo from doing something that she would regret later.

"But sir, I need to be there," Jo demanded.

She had requested permission to join Napoleon and Mark in Arizona but had been denied.

"Miss Kuryakin. This is a trap, and I don't need to lose another agent to it," tapping his pipe on the table, "And you're on desk duty."

"Have you seen the pictures? Have you?" she yelled, "And we haven't lost him yet."

April placed a hand on her shoulder, "Easy Jo."

"Miss Kuryakin are you a Section 2 agent for this organization or not?" Waverly looked directly into her eye, "If not please turn in your ID and gun."

Jo glanced at April then Waverly. "I am sorry sir," she replied and stood to leave.

"As I was saying Miss Kuryakin, you're on desk duty for a week. I'd think that some warm weather might help your recovery. Remember however, you aren't to be actively involved in any UNCLE operations as a Section 2 agent."

Jo stopped, turned slowly, "Thank you sir," and left.

Looking at April, Waverly instructed, "When the two of you are in Arizona, see to it she does Miss Dancer," picking up the next filer as a dismissal.

As April left, he shook his head. 'Must be getting old.' he thought.

Thinking about the young people in this affair, he knew they'd do everything they could to bring back Mr. Kuryakin and each other.

…..

Napoleon and Mark were met at the airport in Phoenix by Bill Hamilton, head of the Phoenix station.

"We've all the information you requested and have started to eliminate areas which wouldn't be able to hide the prison," he explained to Napoleon and Mark as they left the airport.

The airport was located outside the city and at any other time, the agents would've enjoyed the ride to HQ. The bleached ground and multiple colors of desert sand looked as if an artist had used brush strokes of various reds. Now however each was lost in their thoughts.

…..

"Waverly called and wants you to contact him from the office when you get in," Bill related to Napoleon.

Contacting the old man after Mark and he arrived at the office, they were updated as to the pictures and medallion.

"How did they get into Jo's room?" Napoleon asked Waverly.

"Mr. Solo your sole responsibility is there in Arizona at this time. We'll deal with security here. I'll fax you the pictures immediately," Waverly was a master at dressing down an agent when they stepped out of line. "Just bring Mr. Kuryakin home."

"Yes sir," he answered to a closed communicator.

"Not much for small talk is he," Bill asked the NY agents.

"No, he's not. Alright let's see what you've completed," Mark said.

Maps and aerial photos were laid out for them. They were updated as the Phoenix office eliminated and the most likely possibilities for the prison, which still left one third of the state.

Mark shook his head, "It's like a bloody needle in a haystack mate," frustrated that time was running out.

Napoleon crashed his hand on the desk, "There has to be a way to cut this down faster," the irritation rolling off him.

"Easy mate," looking over at his CEA. "Come on Napoleon, you haven't eaten in a day that I know of and slept in a couple of days. Let's allow these chaps to do their job. We need to be rested to get the Russian back."

"I'll get my partner back," he spoke more to himself that to Mark.

Taking Napoleon by the shoulders and leading him out, Mark said softy. "I know. We'll find him Napoleon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Napoleon's communicator woke him early in the evening and Mr. Waverly began without an introduction. "Miss Dancer and Miss Kuryakin will be arriving at 0500 tomorrow morning. Mr. Solo, Miss Kuryakin isn't to be actively involved as a Section 2 agent. I'll leave it to you to ensure this," with that Waverly ended the conversation with a click.

Napoleon looked at the dead communicator in his hand, "Yes sir," he retorted, "And how do you suggest I do that," he asked the dead instrument.

Mark, who had been awaken by the beeping, grinned at Napoleon, "Glad it you and not me mate. Between April and Jo, you'll have your hands full. Oh great CEA."

Returning the grin, he said, "So true, and as the CEA, I delegate your partner to you to keep out of trouble."

Now awake, both men dressed and headed back to the control room to see how much of Arizona had been eliminated now.

…..

April and Jo arrived the next morning and were met by Bill. After their suitcases were stored in the trunk, Jo climbed in the back seat, closed her eyes, and was asleep immediately.

"I wish I could do that," Bill comment to April, "I've never seen anyone fall asleep that fast," he chuckled looking at the strawberry blonde-haired woman in the back seat.

"We all wish we could do it. It's a Kuryakin trait. Illya's even faster," April smiled, "Any place, any time, even in a Thrush cell, those two can sleep."

…..

As they pulled out of the airport, Bill looked in the rear view mirror. "What's up?" April asked seeing how uncomfortable he was.

"We've picked up a tail," he informed her.

She pulled out her special and yelled back to Jo," Company!" but was not surprise to see Jo was already awake and had her special out. "Some day you are going to have to teach me that trick."

…..

Bill raced through the open country attempting to lose the tail. Bullets began to hit the car and the two female agents fired back.

"You know Waverly isn't going to be happy that you're "actively" involved," April yelled back at Jo as she ducked a bullet.

"Then we will not tell him," Jo shot back.

"Right" both agents said together as if he won't find out.

The next curve Bill took too sharp, and the car rolled down a small cliff. All three agents were unconscious when the second car arrived. Jo was pulled out by the KGB agents, and placed in the second car leaving the two unconscious agents in the overturned car.

Mark rushed into the control room, "The highway patrol's office just called Napoleon. The girls' car was attacked on the way here. The two agents in the car are on their way to the local hospital. From the description, it's April and Bill. No sign of Jo."

…..

Illya was surprised a few hours later when he was untied from the poles and returned to Vitya's office. After he was seated, he was given water and then his arms and legs were bond to the arms of the chair. Although still uncomfortable, at least it would give his shoulders a rest.

"To what do I owe this honor, Vitya Ivanovich?"

"I want you alive when our other guest arrives. After all you wanted your questions answered, so once she gets here your curiosity will be satisfied,"

A few hours later, Illya watched as two guards entered dragging in an unconscious Jo.

She was bond to the chair next to him.

…..

After the guard had left them alone, "Josephina, wake up," he called quietly. When she didn't respond he spoke sharper, "Josephina Nichovia Kuryakin, open your eyes."

"Could you please lower your voice? There is a full band playing in my head," Jo responded slowly opening her eyes. "And they are playing a very loud march."

"Sestrenka , kak ty? (Little sister, how are you?). Vy sil'no postradal? (Are you badly hurt?)"

"YA v poryadke , starshiy brat. Prostotreshchiny golove, slomannoye rebro ili dva, i ushiby i porezy. (I am fine, big brother. Just a cracked head, cracked rib or two, and bruises and cuts.)"

"I ty starshiy brat. Kak sil'no ty ranen? (And you big brother. How badly are you hurt?)"

"YA v poryadke . Prosto nekotoryye ushiby, ozhogi i resnits znaki , chtoby dobavit' k svoyey kollektsii . Nichego plokhogo. (I am fine. Just some bruises, sunburn and lash marks to add to my collection. Nothing bad)."

Switching to English, "You are a liar Illya, but I will believe you. Where are we and who is our host?"

"Ah, Josephina Nichovia Kuryakin. It is a pleasure to meet you at last," Vitya entered the room with his guards at that moment.

"The pleasure is all yours, I assure you," Jo sarcastically responded.

This earned her a backhanded slap from Vitya, "I see you have your brother's smart tongue."

"Josephina, let me introduce our host. Vitya Ivanovich Alexandrov. The KGB sent him here because they did not feel he was much of an agent," Illya introduced their host.

"I see. Means nothing to me. Cannot be very important," adding to Victor's smothering anger.

Both agents were backhanded again by Vitya, "You both will pay for your interference into my family's lives."

"Look Vitya Ivanovich, you said you would answer our questions. Why are we here and why do you want us destroyed?" Illya demanded.

"Did you wonder why you were separated as children and never knew of each other?"

Although neither agent answered him, they had attempted to discover why this had happen to them since their first meeting.

"That was my uncle's revenge on your father. He was responsible for the execution of my father for treason. My father trusted your father with his secrets and your father betrayed him for the good of the Motherland. His friend!"

"My uncle ordered your farm burnt and family killed-your mother, your brother, and your babushka. He had you two taken and separated, sent to different labor camps. Then made sure your father knew what had happen to his family before my uncle killed him.

"However, you lucked out again. They found both of you to be exceptionally intelligent and sent you to special schools further frustrating my family."

"Our family watched as you two were treated as not as children of a criminal but as special children. My uncle was able to keep you apart from his position in the government, and whenever possible saw to it your superiors, treated you harshly. "

"You two stole so much from me. I should have been the one sent to school out of the country, not you two."

"Finally my uncle and I decided it was time to eliminate the rest of the Kuryakin's but you Illya Nichovetch disappeared behind UNCLE doors. So we let it be known that Josephina Nichovia was still alive."

"My uncle ensured that your Mr. Waverly knew about her, and he helped Waverly by bring her to UNCLE. Now you both will be eliminated and the Kuryakin name will be history."

Illya looked over at Jo. Since Vitya had started his story, she never looked up. He was concerned about her, but knew he could do nothing to help her. "Why wait a year after she came to UNCLE?"

Vitya grinned, "I wanted you both to suffer. I let you get to know each other so your deaths will distress you even more. You have established a relationship, which as you watch each other die will make death harder to face."

The deep blue of Illya's eyes changed to steel blue and fire leaped from them. His voice was cold and dangerous as he looked into Vitya's eyes. "Vitya Ivanovich, you had better hope that I die here before I am rescue, because if I do not, you will die badly by my hand," Illya promised.

"And you little girl. Have you withdrawn into yourself like the rest of the cowardly Kuryakins, or do you also have a threat?" Vitya used the tip of his riding crop to raise her chin.

As her head slowly lifted for the first time since Vitya began his explanation, her eyes examined him with a piercing, steel glare. The fiery and angry in her voice made him to take a step back, "And if he doesn't, I will." lowering her head again.

"Do you know how long it takes to die from dehydration? It will be interesting to find out, don't you think?" The brother and sister were tied spread-eagle on the pole less than 10 feet apart facing each other in the center of the yard with the sun beating down on them.

When left alone, Illya whispered, "Josephina are you okay?"

She nodded, "I am alright Illya. Revenge" she spit the word out as if it left a vile taste in her mouth, "I do not understand this thing."

"It is a way of life for many, my dear sister. We fight against it in UNCLE but it exists even there."

"Illya, my brother, I am glad we found each other. I use to be afraid of only one true thing, dying alone. Having no one care that I had existed. UNCLE has taught me that someone will remember me."

"Da, they also taught me the same," he wished that he could hold her to let her know how much he cared, "Neither of us are alone anymore."

After a few minutes of silence, Illya began to softly sing a song that their babushka sang to them when the war frightened them as children. Soon Jo joined in, each giving the other comfort.

…..

It was late that evening when "I'm tired of just looking at maps and photos. We need to find them and get them out now," Mark demanded.

Mark had been attempting to keep Napoleon from exploding but found his own angry getting the best of him.

As Napoleon was about respond, an agent came quickly into the room waving a photo. "We found it. Surrounded by hills and desert. "

Napoleon grabbed the paper and instructed Mark, "Get the helicopter ready. You're going to do some surveillance. I'll get the attack teams ready. If it's truly the site, we'll go in at dawn."

…..

Mark and April boarded the helicopter, "Mark do you think we really have found them?" April was concern that they had little time left.

"If not luv, I don't think that I want to be the one that tells Napoleon. I hear Greenland isn't very warm this time of year," Mark commented.

Napoleon watch the two agents take off then turned to assemble the assault teams. This site had to be it. He won't think about how little time the two agents had left.

…..

An hour later, Napoleon was at the communication desk when the answer came in. "Bravo, Able 3652 reporting in."

"Mark, what did you find?" Although very anxious for the report, Napoleon used all his years of experience to maintain a profession front.

While Mark continued to fly, April took over the report. "Napoleon, the compound is there okay. However, the site will be hard to get into unseen. The only place to set down this bird down is about five miles away, and there are hills of sand to cross with little or no cover."

"How about if we set down right outside the site?" Napoleon suggested.

Mark piped in, "Well mate, too dicey. It would be curtains for anyone trying that. How about if April and me set this bird down and take a little stroll to see what we can."

"Okay, but do not-I repeat-do not endanger your lives. You have 4 hours to get there and back with the information before we will be coming that way."

"Bravo, Able 3652 out. Let's go see if we can spot the Russians luv," Mark looked over at April who already had their equipment out and checking its readiness for action.

…..

As April and Mark lay in the sand beyond the compound, each using their binoculars to evaluate the situation and the best way to proceed. Mark thumbed his communicator, "Open Channel D. Napoleon you there?"

Napoleon grabbed the microphone from the communication agent, "What did you find, Mark?"

"Four stone walls about 12 feet high, with only one entrance in the front. One guard posted on the top of each side of the wall with machine guns. Unable to determine how many guards inside the site."

"Oh, oh," Mark heard April comment. He followed her finger to into the center of the site.

"Napoleon, bad news. Illya and Jo are bound spread-eagle to poles in the center of the site. Jo looks in bad shape, but Illya looks serious. If we don't come in carefully, they'll be the first to go."

"Can you two safely hang out there and wait for us?" Napoleon asked.

"Will do gov." The communicator went quiet.

…..

Two helicopters were loaded with supplies needed for the rescue and medical supplies. The sun was just coming over the horizon when the copters took to the air, Napoleon piloted one, Bill the other.

Arriving just after sunrise, both copters landed just outside the view of the compound. April and Mark joined the rescue party updating Napoleon on other details that they had observed waiting for the rescue party.

Quickly the guards atop the walls were taken out, and the agents were over the walls. Bill and April took a group of agents into the building, while Napoleon and Mark headed their group to clear out the yard.

After the yard was clear, the two men headed toward Illya and Jo. "You two are more trouble than you're worth at times," he greeted them.

"Late as always my friend," Illya threw back, "Do you plan on getting us down? Or do we need to do it ourselves?"

Napoleon took off his shirt and laid it on the sand. He carefully undid Illya's bonds and laid him gently on his stomach avoiding the back injuries and blisters. Mark did the same for Jo lowering her down beside her brother.

"How are you two doing? Will you be okay while we finish up here?" Napoleon asked knowing the typical Kuryakin answer already.

The two injured agents said, "Fine. Gun", reaching up for the guns that were taken from the fallen KGB agents.

"Finish it up," Illya moaned as he spoke, "We can defend ourselves, go."

Mark and Napoleon took the agents at their word. They helped clean out the buildings and round up the KGB agents in the compound. The fight from those inside was weak at best. Most had been sent to the compound as punishment and didn't feel they needed to give up their lives for its protection.

…..

"Turn around. You've come to the end of the line," Vitya approached from behind the two injured agents, holding them at gunpoint. "It ends here."

Both agents turned over as told with the gun hidden under them. At the same time, April, Mark and Napoleon arrived. Before Vitya could get off one shot, five bullets fatally hit him.

Napoleon hurried to his down partner and friend. "Guess we'll never know whose bullet really finished him off," Illya commented as he let darkness and the pain finally take him.

"I do not think it matters," Jo stated. "He is dead," she smiled, "We won." and followed her brother into darkness.

After the round up was completed, the FBI showed up to take over the prisoners.

"Always on time," Napoleon sarcastically said to April and Bill, "Right after we make it safe for them." The agents joined Mark in the last copter to leave and headed for HQ.

…..

Jo was kept in medical for three days for dehydration, second-degree burns, a concussion, and a recracked rib. Meanwhile, Illya had suffered dehydration, malnutrition, second-degree burns that had become infected, and a few broken ribs, which all earned him a week and a half in medical.

As April, Mark, Jo, and Napoleon entered medical, they heard Illya demanding his release. April smiled and began to mother-hen him, fluffing his pillow and straightening his blankets, while the other three agents laughed. "Stop it, I do not need a mother, I am well."

April then attempted to straighten his hair, "Stop." He growled.

"Now, now Illya- April's just trying to make you feel better," Napoleon informed his partner.

"Then you lay here. You know you still have not told me how you managed to narrow the search down to Arizona?"

"A contact helped," was all that Napoleon told his partner. None of the other agents were ready to take it further than that.

"What contact? By the way where are you going all dressed up?" Illya looked over Napoleon's eveningwear.

Centering his cuffs, brushing his suit, and straightening his tie, Napoleon continued, "I have a thank you to give. Don't wait up, partner. I'll see you in the morning."

"Angelique! Napoleon do not tell me it was her? You trusted her, how could you?" he guessed and moaned.

As the agents left, Napoleon turned around, "Okay, I won't. I'll just give her your love," and all four of them managed to get out the door before the pillows hit it with a yell of 'Napoleon' as the door closed.

Epilog

Later that night, Jo approached the woman sitting before her.

"May I sit down for a moment?" Jo requested of the woman.

Looking up a little surprised, "I am waiting for someone," she responded. If not for the light red hair on the person standing before her, the black clothes and sparkling blue eyes could be the Russian's himself.

"Napoleon will be here within 5 minutes. He is parking the car. I have someone picking me up then. I will only take a few minutes of your time, and I promise my gun has its safety on," Jo assured her.

"I am Josephina Nichovia Kuryakin," offering her hand to her.

Shaking her hand, the woman said, "I know, sit down. Why are you here?" surprised that Jo of all people would search her out. She noticed that Jo sat down slowly and in obvious pain. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little reminder left over from last week's affair. I want to thank you for helping Napoleon find Illya. I know you and Illya are not friends, but I do appreciate what you did for him. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I surprised you would come to thank me. Don't you feel the same as your brother?"

"I may not approve of your employer, but I am in your debt. I know Napoleon plans on thanking you in his way. However, I felt that I also needed to thank you. I hope your help did not caused you trouble with Thrush."

"No, there was no trouble."

"I do pay my debts, Angelique. As with Napoleon, I have my limitations. However, if you every need help within those limitations, you just need to ask. Well, here comes Napoleon. I will be leaving now. Enjoy your night." Jo stood slowly and began to leave.

Angelique went to stop her by almost grabbing her wrist but thinking better of it at the last minute, "How is that dour little Russian?"

"He will be out of medical in a few more days. Angry that he needs to stay there, but doing well otherwise. Thank you again." Jo started across the room.

Napoleon stopped her, "You okay?" seeing her moving very slowly and carefully.

"Fine, enjoy your night." Jo waved as she began to turn away.

Napoleon gave her a small peck on the cheek, "You too".

As he approached the table, he noticed the tear in Angelique eyes, "Are you okay my dear?" he asked sitting down.

"Yes fine, darling, just something in my eye" Angelique answered.

"Hope Jo wasn't unkind. She's a great agent, but can be outspoken at times," trying to determine what the women had discussed. A tear in Angelique's eye was a rare thing to see.

"No. I'm not use to UNCLE agents thanking me." Angelique found Jo almost as much of a mystery as the other Russian.

"She's a very different person my dear, honest, loyal, and caring. Let's order," Napoleon suggested.

Yes, his partner's sister held many surprises within her. Something he was getting more and more interested in exploring. However, for tonight, he was going to thank Angelique for Illya and Jo's life in his own way.


End file.
